blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Selachian (5e Race)
Selachian "I never thought we would let one on the boat. Those black, doll-like eyes scare me as much as its ability to hunt." -Jarod Kentworth, Second Mate of Serena Physical Description Selachians are large, brutish humanoids, with the upper body of a shark, with arms and legs. They are larger than most humanoids, ranging from 6 to 7 feet tall, and they are very muscular, weighing around 300-400 pounds. Their skin can vary in color, due to how many sharks there is, but they typically have a white underbelly, with a grey or ocean blue back. They possess no hair at all. History Selachian are distant cousins of the Illithids, being offspring of a terrifying mating process of a (short-lived) peace agreement between the Sahuagin and the Kancirin. Selachians grew to be more close to Sahuagins in nature, causing the Kancirin to break this treaty, and launch attacks to try and exterminate these creatures, before they could ruin the reputation of the graceful Kancirin. However, the Selachian did not just survive, but they thrived in the thrill of combat and blood, allowing them to gain the trust of the Sahuagin, and survive. Society Selachians settlements are built in coral reefs, rocky coats, or underwater cliffs bordering a deep abyss. Selachians care little for the passage of time, often living for years without interacting with the outside world. Selachians tend to delve into the darkest parts of the ocean, hunting in packs to track down and kill larger prey and targets. Each family of Selachian is considered their own house, which they show from a combination of scars, typically in a symbol or letter, such as a V slash on their shoulder to show they are in house Venus, or a scar shaped like a knife to show they are in house Slash. The eldest and strongest Selachian is the leader of each house, and the other Selachians listen to their orders. Relationships Selachians are disliked by merrows, aquatic elves, merfolk, kancirin, and illithids, for separate but similar reasons. All of this hatred has led them to have a lot of hostility towards other races, but they have a very close kinship with the Sahuagins. Selachian Names Selachians take characteristics from both Kancirin and Sahuagin in their names, making them sound like tough accomplishments, but yet graceful at the same time. They also have a family house name, which sounds either very graceful, or very rough. Male Selachians have a prefix of "te-" for their house name, and female Selachians have a suffix of "-et", such as Riptober Tevenus, and Fanguary Slashet. Male: Riptober, Bleedcember, Huntarch Female: '''Fanguary, Breakril, Mutilust '''House Names: '''Venus, Smithsone, Aradio, Slash, Crossbite, Marnyar, Pierce Selachian Traits Bought more for their brawn than brains, Selachians find themselves typically as fighters or barbarians, their bulky forms not fitting for nimble work. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 3. ''Age.'' Selachians have a lifespan only slightly shorter than humans, reaching maturity at 16 years of age, and living to be around 70. ''Alignment. Selachians are naturally brutish, and have a tendency to frenzy. They are most often than not Chaotic, of any alignment. '''''Size. Selachians tower over humans, with the shortest of them being around 6 feet tall, and weighing between 300 and 400 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Amphibious. ''You can breathe both air and water. ''Bite. ''You have sharp teeth, and can use them as a natural weapon. They deal 1d4 piercing damage. ''Blood Frenzy. ''When a hostile creature takes damage while within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a Bite attack on them. ''Frenzysense. ''While in water, you have a blindsight of 30 feet. If a creature is bleeding, your blindsight for that creature is increased to 60 feet. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are treated as one size larger. Additionally, you can grapple creatures that are one size larger than you are. ''Thick Skin. ''You may use your Strength modifier to calculate AC instead of your Dexterity modifier. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Sahuagin, and Aquan. Sahuagin is a language that sounds like a combination of screaming, blood gurgling, and teeth gnashing, which is very hard for non-sharklike humanoids to speak. Category:Hall of Shame